Sakurenmaru
by C.I.SyKyrian
Summary: Karin is in the middle of class, she's in her sophomore year of college. Things have been shaky with numerous hollows appearing when she was in her freshman year of high school ally the way to her Freshman year of college, she trained with Urahara and Yoruichi to become a soul reaper. Ichigo became a captain in soul society. Now soul society is sending 2 captains and 2 lieutenants
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so quick summery, true? OK, so Karin is in the middle of class, she's in her sophomore year of college. Things have been shaky with numerous hollows appearing when she was in her freshman year of high school ally the way to her Freshman year of college, she trained with Urahara and Yoruichi to become a soul reaper. Ichigo became a captain in soul society. Now soul society is sending 2 captains and 2 second in commands to Karakura Town. Issin also joined Ichigo in soul society. Now on with the story

* * *

Karin Kurosaki

Chapter 1: What?

Karin Kurosaki sat in her anatomy class by the window staring blankly out until she felt the presence of a hollow 'well shit.' And raised her hand to go to the bathroom. Once allowed to go she walked quickly out the door and once clear of the room ran down the hall and up the stairs to the roof and used soul candy to exit her body telling the artificial soul to stay put.

Using shunpo to get to the Hollow quickly. As she arrived she felt a senkaimon open and four very powerful soul reapers step out and two of them she recognized right away and a third soon after and they were headed her way. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his second Rangiku Matsumoto, along with Renji Abarai. 'Must be Renji's Captain.' She thought as she dodged and pulled out her zanpakuto. They were getting closer as she lunge upward dodging yet again. "Soar and scatter Sakurenmaru." She stated calmly standing at an angle facing the new comers as her zanpakuto turned to snow covered sakura blossoms and swirled around the creature and cut it into pieces, and reforming into a solid blade again.

The newcomers were in shock not only at who she was but also at the ease in which she used the technique. " Hey guys what are-", Karin started and then realized exactly who was the familiar retsu and why. "Captain Kuchiki" she stated not sure how to address him with the others there.

Giving her a look, saying, "Karin, honorifics aren't necessary. Not for you. Byakuya is fine." The others were shocked not just anyone could call him that and get away with it. Let alone have his permission.

"Good, because I hate the formal shit and you know it." She stated quietly, to the others quite unlike her in their opinions.

"Yes, nice move, it's no longer your shiki." To their surprise he stated it not question it.

"Correct."

"Well good, it means my teachings didn't go to waste."

"And why would it? the shinigami that soutatio stationed here is for shit I have to be strong enough for the both of us." Karin mutters then looks at Byakuya and tilts her head to the side "Are they to scared to face me? Or up to their eyeballs with an extreme and unseemly amount of paper work?"

"How about both?" Byakuya smirks

"Good one!"then shakes her head, "Go on and head to the apartment I'll meet you there,"

"Ok," was Byakuya's' answer as he caught the key that she through him "fill them in?"

"Why not, as long as they keep their traps sealed, because I'd hate to have to end their pitiful existences."

"You wouldn't do that now would you, Karin-chan?" Rangiku asked slightly cockily.

"Oh no, now you've done it." Byakuya smirked and backed away slowly.

"Soar and scatter Sakurenmaru, dance and dine through the ages of time and space Hyousakruanmaru." she stated calmly and slowly as she held her blade in front of her face allowing it to look as if it was dividing it, only for the blade to disappear and swirl around them in flakes of snow and sakura blossoms. As they watched they saw images of people, and places; events of the past, and future. "This is just a technique of my blade they show you your past as it was and your future as it will be on it's set course as of now, but time can be changed and space can be altered. Destiny is never set in stone. only events are. The people with you and around you aren't. This is a beautiful yet terrifying talent. One that made me mature into an adult after seeing it the first time. It changed me. And now I am no longer a child. Do not test me Rangiku you may have rank with in Soul Society but I have power. Let this haunting image be your last and only warning, Matsumoto-kun. You have much to learn as of yet." Karin told them only for the technique to end just as abruptly as it began.

"When did you become the voice of wisdom?" Toshiro asked

"When I first learned the technique,"

"And..."

"I watched my lovers death, along with my fathers, brothers, yours and the rest of the people's that I love. Because in the vision I was cocky on power and selfish. Now I swore never to become that person and to protect them with my life." she said as she disappeared into a set of rapid shunpo.

"That was... unusual..." Renji said, "Plus I'm dieing to know how you know that girl, captain!"

Byakuya was silent for a long time as he started to walk down the street hands clasped tight behind his back, pensive look on his face. They looked at him oddly but followed at the same pace, sharing a look between themselves.

They thought he wouldn't answer them until he spoke softly and with a soft lilting tone to his voice. "She was 16,"

"What?" Toshiro asked

"She was 16 when Yoruichi came to me and asked if I could help her to train a student. I had asked her why and all she had told me was the students technique was very, very simular to my own."

"She also happened to tell you to prepare to be frustrated for the student was stubborn as you are." Karin said appearing in front of them silently only to fall in step with the speaking man.

"Yes she did, though at the time I hadn't believed her. But after an hour of Yoruichi begging I said I'd do it, dread filling my bones, chill running down my spine. I took two months off as I had said I would, I happened to be doing it anyway. I came to the land of the living upon request as I had agreed to do."

"You had just stepped out of the senkaimon in the training ground just as I let loose, at the time, my shiki. Urahara had just flash stepped in front of Byakuya."

"As you can imagine to my surprise here came at a furious pace frosted sakura blossoms. And suddenly I understood why Yoruichi asked me to train her. After the dust settled and she saw Urahara and I both had drawn our blades to defend ourselves, and Urahara was unable to and beat to shreds, Which I still think was a humbling experience for him," Byakuya stated smirking, "She was blushing up a storm, resembled one of her tenderly cared for roses."

"He had started laughing, just laughing. I know right this one laughing. I hadn't understood why. and I took offense and stomped out of the training ground. Oh I had been pissed. but now I know the irony of it. After that day he ran my ass. Bloody slave driver when training some one."

"Only the ones that I see potential in, Karin."

"Slave driver none the less." she stated as she grabbed her keys from inside his top, and open the door to her apartment. The others, other than Byakuya had been so into the story and gapped at her as she opened the door. "What?"

* * *

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

A.N. Sorry that this is short but I'm trying to start pumping these out faster so yeah. You can forgive moi, True? and please R&R, thanks!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Mission

"Well this makes the mission much easier than I'd thought." Hitsugaya stated as Karin handed out cups of tea.

"What do you mean, Toshiro. And do not lie to me. I'll know if you do."

But before Toshiro Hitsugaya had a chance to reply Byakuya had "You,"

"What?" Karin asked softly with a tilted head.

"It seems that the captain of the 12 had been tracking the retus' and number of them here in Karakura and told soutaicho about finding yours."

"Fucking bastard! Garh, can I kill him then? And what did your mission entail, exactly?"

"No you can't kill him one, and two find and train you and bring you to Soul-" Toshiro responded

"Society. OK, fine but why?"

"So as to not have an enemy. One and two they can't touch you, you haven't broken any laws and you're under my protection." Byakuya states with a smirk.

"So do I have to go to Soul Society then?"

"No you don't but I did hear that he wanted to experiment on you." Byakuya smirked, and the replying smirk from Karin made most freak out a little inside at how feral it seemed.

"I could always teach daddy dearest and Ichi-nii dearest a little lesson while I'm at it." Karin purred.

"I don't see why not. Family business, they can't say anything as long as they aren't maimed." Byakuya replies.

"And I'd love to see Rukia-nee again." smirks Karin.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be painful for some, and amusing for the rest of us?" Renji inputs.

"Oh, that's because you're right, Renji." Karin replies, "I also think that I can reprogram a certain lieutenant to do her paperwork while I'm at it and make sure she stays sober." *que evil smirk*.

Rangiku suddenly feels as if she's gonna start feeling pain any minute.

"That would be nice and helpful." Toshiro says with a low chuckle.

"Wait what did you mean by she's under your protection, Captain Kuchiki?" Rangiku asks all the sudden.

* * *

A.N. Again R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

Chapter Three: Secrets

Suddenly the smirks Byakuya and Karin had been wearing vanished completely and they shared a look, one that none of the others could decipher. "I didn't want to have to tell them." Karin suddenly said standing and walking to the window face a mask, showing no emotion.

"I know, but it could help... the allies... if we don't..."

"I already know the situation Byakuya. I know I'll have to tell soutaicho and both clans... but what if that plan backfires? You... I... I don't think I could risk..."

"I realize this but I do not think it shall backfire. Also we have a backup plan incase it does indeed backfire."

"One that throws us into..."

"Yes indeed... but..." sighing Byakuya stands walks to her and lowly speaks, "Why don't we take a walk?"

Turning, Karin faces him and nodes understanding that they need to talk away from prying ears. Walking to the door she pauses to speak quietly to the group, "Don't wreck the place." and walks out hands in her jean pockets, not waiting for a reply or turning to make sure Byakuya followed.

"What was that?" Rangiku answered. toshiro was in deep thought. relaying the conversation in his head noticing the details of both people.

"I didn't want to have to tell them."

"I know, but it could help... the allies... if we don't..." 'He had almost looked frightened so had she.

"I already know the situation Byakuya. I know I'll have to tell soutaicho and both clans... but what if that plan backfires? You... I... I don't think I could risk..." 'he had almost acted as if he was going to reach out to her. The flash of gold on his left hand. Wait since when has he worn jewelry?'

"I realize this but I do not think it shall backfire. Also we have a backup plan incase it does indeed backfire." 'He looked resigned, while she looked defiant, determined that that "plan" wasn't their best option.

"One that throws us into..."

"Yes indeed... but..."

The ring, the fond looks, the pensive voice while he started that story, the first name usage.' "Oh my..." Toshiro suddenly said and jumped to his feet, running out the door.


End file.
